


Mayor Gray

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alexander the Sole Survivor, M/M, talk of Alex's pre-war life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 years and Alexander's past still has a funny way of sneaking up and surprising him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayor Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

“Were you ever around here…before?” Danse asked. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh. His head was resting on Alexander’s bare chest and a hand was brushing through his dark hair.

“Yeah. My sister, she lived near Quincy in a busy neighborhood. Only been to the Castle in passing though.”

“You don’t talk about her a lot.”

“I miss her. She was only a year older than me and we grew up pretty close. It only feels like a few months since I’ve seen her but even that’s too long.”

“Do you want to tell me what she was like? If not, that’s-”

“Yeah, actually. I do. Her name was Layla. She was…popular. Charismatic, a good leader. She was class president in high school and made a bunch of friends quickly when we first moved here. She liked politics and just before the war, she was going to launch a campaign to run for mayor of Quincy. I think she could’ve won. Me, Nora, and her were best friends. We got into all sorts of trouble when we were younger. Layla was actually the first to offer to move in with her when she needed help with Shaun and the house.”

“How’d you end up there?”

“I…wasn’t happy with my current place. I knew it’d be hard, basically helping raise a baby, but Nora’s been there for me when I needed her so I wanted to return the favor. Everyone knew the situation, everyone’s known I’m gay since I was young and that she was just my friend. But when Vault-Tec came around, we thought it’d be easier to reserve space in 111 if we just said we were a family. I mean, Nora was our family. Layla and I considered Shaun like our nephew or whatever. So it wasn’t entirely a lie. But you know what I mean.”

There was a strain in Alexander’s voice as he told his story. This was the most in depth Danse had heard him talk about his pre-war life. He knew basic details but Alex usually talked about pre-war society in general rather than his life specifically.

“Are…you okay, Lexi?” he asked, raising his head up a little.

He smiled softly at him. “Yeah. This stuff’s hard to talk about but…I want to tell you.” He yawned, the exhausting last few days rapidly catching up with him.

“I’m tired too,” Danse admitted. “Especially _now._ ”

“Give me a few, babe, and I’ll be happy to drain the last of your energy.”

~~~

For the first time in ages, Alexander and Danse slept well past sunrise. They got up slowly, unable (and not wanting) to keep their hands off each other. Danse still wasn’t sure how it happened but he was grateful to have a relationship like this with Alexander. Despite the things going on right now, he was in a very good mood. And it was one that infected Alexander pretty quickly.

Danse let out a breathless laugh as Alexander’s hand skimmed up his side. They were out of sight from everyone else, in their own private world between the Castle wall and the water purifier. It had needed a few minor repairs that the couple volunteered to fix. But it was done now and Alexander wasted no time pulling Danse close.

“We…should see…if Preston…” Danse didn’t finish his sentence murmured between kisses.

“Mhm,” Alexander agreed, even if neither had any plans to actually move.

It was only when Alex began shaking from the chill of his ocean-soaked boots that Danse truly pulled away. After being released from the vault, he got cold very easily. They returned to their quarters to change shoes then the minuteman controlling the radio beacon told them of a settlement asking for help.

“Hall’s Retreat, South of Quincy Quarries. On the main road, can’t miss it. It’s a larger settlement and the mayor says they need help against the gunners,” the man explained. “Garvey really wants them to join the Minutemen, they’re tough sons of bitches.”

Alexander nodded. “We’re on it.” There must’ve been a lot of gunners around if they were requesting aid.

Alex grabbed his gun and made a small pack to carry while Danse strapped on regular armor. “Guess we should’ve repaired your tin suit last night, eh?” he asked.

The paladin gave him a deadpan stare as he holstered his own weapon. “It’s your fault I became distracted.”

“You certainly weren’t complaining about it then.” He winked and blew a kiss before heading into the courtyard.

Danse huffed and trailed after him.

~~~

Alexander wanted to make quick time but Danse made him take the way around the quarries. There were enough fights to be had in the wasteland without Alex adding to it. The sun was going to start setting soon by the time the town was spotted in the distance. Whatever job the mayor had for the pair could hopefully wait until the morning.

“My legs are fucking killing me,” Alex grumbled.

“Hush up, soldier,” Danse teased. Then he added, “I’ll rub your calves later.”

As they approached, they saw that portions of the wall surrounding the town were under construction. Some of the workers stopped to stare at them as they approached the guards at the gate.

“Welcome to Hall’s Retreat,” one said cautiously. “What can we do for you?”

“We’re with the Minutemen,” Alexander said. “Heard the mayor wants to discuss a job.”

“Oh, course. Keep going straight and enter the building with the flag on it. The mayor’s office is inside.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

“They’ve certainly fortified the area,” Danse commented once they were alone.

“I guess they gotta with all the gunners and who knows what else running around. You see a flag anywhere? Oh.” An ancient looking American flag was strung across the balcony of one of the only two-story buildings in town. “There we go.”

Alexander led the way. He heard a couple whispers but nothing else as the settlers continued about their day. Even he could tell how much work had gone into building this place. If they succeeded in bringing it into the Minutemen fold, it would definitely be their largest settlement.

The wooden steps creaked as the two men climbed them. Danse was the one to open the double doors and they easily found the receptionist’s desk.

“Welcome to Hall’s Retreat,” she greeted with a smile. “How can I help you today?”

“We’re with the Minutemen.”

“Ah, the mayor was hoping you’d arrive today! Follow me, I’ll bring you to her office.” The young woman stood and walked through a second set of open double doors to her left. It led to a short hallway with a door to the right and one straight ahead. The receptionist knocked on the door at the end. “Mayor Gray! Two fellas from the Minutemen are here!”

Alexander huffed but he didn’t say anything.

“Let ‘em in!” came the muffled response.

She opened the door for them and they walked in. Alex saw a ghoul woman with red hair sitting at a large desk. She was staring intensely at a file for a moment before tucking it in a drawer. 

“Thank you for lending us your…” she began but when she glanced up she stopped. “N-no. It can’t…”

“Um, Mayor?” he said hesitantly. His eyes widened when she suddenly stood and whipped around the desk, and he noticed Danse immediately become defensive. Alex stood up, confused why she was now so close. Her dark eyes were piercing as she stared at him.

“What’s going on?” Danse demanded.

“L-Lexi?” she whispered.

“How do you…” he started.

“It’s me. _Layla._ ”

Alexander felt his jaw drop. The red hair, the same last name…

“God, Lexi. Is this really you?!”

His eyes started watering and he couldn’t form words. He settled for nodding, it was all he was capable of.

“How?” she asked. And then she hugged him before he could respond, arms wrapping around him tightly. Alex did the same and he couldn’t help it as he started crying against his ghoulish sister’s shoulder.

“Vault, was the vault,” he repeated between sobs.

She didn’t understand and she looked to the other man. Danse looked uncomfortable, feeling awkward and intrusive but not knowing how to excuse himself.

“Vault 111,” Danse said quietly. “They had him in cryogenic suspension for over two hundred years.”

“You made it into the vault. I-I thought you died. I went to Sanctuary after the bombs fell but…oh, Lexi. Does that mean Nora…?”

He pulled back, tears still streaming down his face. In next words came out in a single rushed breath.“Sh-she was killed. Sixty years ago we were woken up and these guys came but it was actually the Institute then they shot her and took Shaun but, but-”

“Slow down,” she said gently. “We…have a lot to catch up on. Who’s this with you?”

Danse still looked like he wanted to disappear but Alex grabbed his hand to pull him up. “This is Danse. He’s my boyfriend.”

Her raspy laugh filled the air. “Of course you’ve found yourself a boyfriend. I…it’s getting late. The job I have for you can wait til morning. Come home with me, I have an extra room you two can sleep in. We’ll have dinner together and just…god, we can just _hang out._ ”

“Like you need to tell me twice.”

There was so much to be said, Alexander didn’t know where they would even start. Part of him was still in disbelief that his sister was alive and in front of him. Not only that but she was the mayor of a large settlement, like her goals two centuries ago. She was taking care of these people.

It’d taken time but Alexander understood that life would never be the same as it was before stepping into that cryo pod. But to have such an important piece of his old life back was overwhelming and he was eager to see his sister’s home and explain the crazy things he’d been through—and how far he had come—since waking up cold and alone in Vault 111.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this at some point. Maybe. Thanks for reading


End file.
